


Captive

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Timothy Lawrence couldn't run away forever.“I bet you wanna know what happened to Wilhelm, what I made him do. But don't blame him too much, he loved robots and cybernetic stuff juuust a little bit, you know.”





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I read about an unused dialogue of Handsome Jack, who says that he poisoned Wilhelm so that the Vault Hunters could get the core. I was inspired by that.

“Do you remember Wilhelm? Yeah, of course you do, you were like something back on Elpis. Now, don't make that face, we all knew it, Nisha told me how much you liked 'em big, pretty boy.”  
   
Tim glanced at him, gritted his teeth, chest hurting: _pretty boy_ , that's how Wilhelm used to call him. It had started like a joke, it didn't have to get so serious. But that was a long time ago, it felt like ages since somebody had called him that.  
   
“I bet you wanna know what happened to him, what I made him do. But don't blame him too much, he loved robots and cybernetic stuff juuust a little bit, you know.”  
   
Tim wanted to rip Jack's face apart, crush his stupid fake mask into thousands of pieces and cry. He pulled against the two guards who had grabbed him by his arms, keeping him still.  
   
Jack didn't care, keeping on talking anyway; he smirked and crossed his arms. “He killed tons of bandit scum, men, women, children, whoever dared tell me what to do. I said one word and he crushed them without even blink, like a trained dog.”  
   
Tim shuddered, feeling nauseous. He knew Jack was telling the truth: he would have lied if he had said that he had never heard about the invincible cyborg who terrorized Pandora. It was foolish, but deep inside he wished that people were talking about some other Wilhelm... But how many other Wilhelm working for Handsome Jack could have turned into some mindless killing machine? He remembered the last time they met: Wilhelm was the shadow of the enforcer Tim had used to love so much.  
   
“I must confess I felt almost sorry when I poisoned him the day he fought those assholes, you know? But he would have been too strong and then he would have killed 'em for real.” Jack sighed, pretending to be genuinely sorry. “And that wasn't my plan, I still wanted to blow up Sanctuary one way or another, our dear friend had to go.”  
   
Tim froze, his eyes widened. He didn’t want to hear him anymore.  
   
“So yeah, Wilhelm is dead. My condolences,” Jack said as if he had been talking about the weather. Zero remorse. Tim didn’t want to believe him: that bastard had poisoned Wilhelm, after all the things he had done for him, after all the people he had killed... Still, Jack had murdered him, discarded like a broken toy.  
   
“You, psychotic bastard,” Tim spoke for the first time since he had been captured. His voice was trembling filled with rage; he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms.  
   
Jack got closer to Tim's face, patting him on his scruffy cheek, “now, now, Timmy, it's not like there was something human left in him anyway. He didn't even remember you,” his words stung and corroded Tim's heart like a corrosive bullet. “Actually, if you had been one of those ungrateful idiots, he would have killed you too! Shame you were playing hide and seek somewhere else pretending to be a bandit.”  
   
“At least I tried to make my own life after you took away mine,” Tim said, harsh and hateful. Jack snorted, taking out his gun, “No, pumpkin, I didn’t take your life, remember who signed up my contract? Timothy-I-want-to-be-paid-Lawrence.” He pointed the gun at Tim’s pale face keeping on talking, “and you didn’t respect the terms. One day you're on Helios, next day you steal one of my rockets and you're gone forever. Not cool, kiddo."  
   
Tim looked at him right into his eyes: if he had to die he would have accepted it. He had nothing to regret. “I was so sick of being you, killing innocent people ‘cause you said it was right, looking at Wilhelm being turned into that thing, I-”  
   
Jack cut him off, “tell me, who’s the one who took away something from the other? You were the one going around wearing my face after all. You are my _property_ ,” he punctuated his last word pulling the trigger but – _click_ – the gun didn’t shoot.  
   
Tim’s heart was racing fast, so fast he believed it would have stopped beating.  
   
Jack laughed, “and as my propriety, I’m gonna do whatever I like to you.” He put down the gun, still laughing to himself. Then, he turned his back without even looking his doppelganger one last time.  
   
“Take him to Opportunity,” he said to his guards as he was walking away, “take him off those filthy bandit clothes and make him look like me.”  
   
_No. No, not again, not now._  
   
“I think he’ll get used to be a good body double again. And this time he’s not gonna leave my watch.” He raised his hand, and Tim screamed in anger, making a promise to himself: even if it had been the last thing he would have done in his life, Timothy Lawrence would have killed Handsome Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
